masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn du Lac
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Gwen stands slightly taller than average for a girl her age. She has a lean athletic build and shoulder-length black hair in a punky, butch haircut, shaved short on one side. Her eyes are a bright, pale blue. Her skin is pale and her arms, back and chest bear scars from GREY testing. Powers As the child of a Knight of the Round Table and a _____, Gwen was naturally going to have some inherent abilities. She possesses the power of retrocognition, allowing her to "read" and experience the past of objects and people she touches. While she didn't grow up to follow in her father's footsteps as a Knight--due to her abduction by GREY--she has a measure of his beauty and grace. During her time at GREY, she was bonded to a magical artifact: a 5 foot (150cm) sword holding within it the spirit of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, a paternal ancestor of hers. Through the sword, Gwen has control over water, can wield the sword with super strength, and has been bestowed with several celestial blessings--including spectral wings of light. She can summon the sword to herself, at which point it will start to zoom across space (usually in spectral form) towards her hand. Background Gwen was born in Avalon. She moved to Halcyon City after a magical incident took place there that had the Knights of the Round Table move there, around 8 years ago. 2 years ago, she was taken by GREY. Until she was rescued by the Big Team in September 2018, she was experimented on by GREY scientists. Had this continued for longer, she likely would've ended up transformed into something else entirely... Gwen's mother is still in Avalon, bound to the magical land by a curse. Relationships Lancelot is her father. She came with him during the Convergence and was separated from her mother. The last time she saw him was over two years ago. Cyclone (aka Super Crisp to most of the Big Team) is like a temporary surrogate father to her, a righteous man worthy of being a knight who provides her with food and shelter at the Big Team base. She trusts him and remembers his heroic deeds from past years, but something gnaws at her, something he's not telling her... Olivia is someone dear to Gwen. She was one of the people who saved her from GREY and she visited her and hung out with her since then. She's probably the closest to what Gwen considers a friend. Gwen also rates her highly on her cute list. DomDom is like an estranged elder brother to Gwen. He seems like he tries to be distant, but he's around all the time, eating food, taking showers and just being there, quietly in the background. She thinks he's trustworthy. He was there when Gwen was rescued from GREY. Her first memory of Dominik is in his wet white T-shirt. Completely unrelated to this, he ranks highly on her cute list. Jakey is like the hot abs-packed classmate you only watch from behind a pillar, because Gwen's first memories of him are shirtless and wet. Gwen's crossed him off her cute list several times. He seems to deflect important questions a lot and she doesn't like that. Their relationship is lukewarm. She thinks he's a bit of an idiot, but that's okay. She's a bit of an idiot too. Though she would never wear animal print boxers. Pagey boy is one of the Big Team members who inadvertently rescued Gwen from GREY. He's the only one she doesn't have confusing early memories of, and she likes that he seems uncomplicated that way. He seems like someone she can get along with, though they haven't interacted much yet. Sir Frederick is someone Gwen has some measure of respect for. She knows his spirit is strong and that that lights a beacon to the rest of the team to keep going strong. He just... isn't strong, not by himself, but that's okay. Gwen knighted him during the Fredrick H. Big High School Autumn Dance in a move to cheer him up, but also to cheer him on, to not lose his spirit, because a true knight never would. Journal Entries * Season 1 Category:Characters Category:PC Category:Gwendolyn du Lac